In many instances, there exists a need for innoculating or tranquilizing either wild or domestic animals. For example, veterinarians often must innoculate and/or tranquilize domestic livestock. Additionally, it is very common for police officers, conservation officers, research biologists and zoo keepers, just to name a few, to have a need for innoculating animals in order to tranquilize them.
There exists now on the marketplace a variety of tranquilizing guns which can be used for such innoculations. However, tranquilizing guns have a particular disadvantage in urban areas, crowded park areas, or other such areas where dart guns having long range capabilities are not practical for use because of the inherent danger and noise.
Accordingly, this invention has as one of its objects the development of an innoculating dart which is specifically designed for use with a blow gun. The dart can be conveniently and silently expelled from the blow gun with a minimum of danger.
Another object of this invention is to provide a blow gun innoculating dart which has a high degree of accuracy for distances often up to as far as 40 feet.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an innoculating dart which is of simple mechanical construction, can be easily prepared, and which expels its volume of innoculating agent automatically upon impact with an animal.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an innoculating dart especially designed for use with a blow gun which relies upon an easy break-away shear pin for quick and convenient innoculation upon impact with an animal.
A still further object of this invention is to design an innoculating dart which can utilize as an impact shear pin, a fine clay base mechanical pencil lead.
Another object of this invention is to provide an innoculating dart which can be quickly, conveniently and inexpensively made from a conventional medical hypodermic syringe with only a few minor modifications of such a syringe.
The method of accomplishing each of the above objects, as well as others, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.